Makeover for a Weasley
by KeziahEden
Summary: Percy likes a girl and will do anything for her, including getting a makeover.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Percy and the makeover

Percy Weasley was in his dormitory reading one of his many books when he jumped and let out a yelp as a clap of thunder sounded outside the window. He was reading _wizarding horror tales _by sorcerer Jamie Linn, which was filled with real horror stories from the 18th century. He glanced around the dorm to make sure no one had heard him yelp and then started reading again, trying not to really get into the book and scaring himself .

Percy was a Hogwarts prefect and never got into any trouble which according to his younger brothers, Fred an George, made him an easy target for their practical jokes. Percy was really bossy not that he meant to be, but with five brothers and a sister it was hard to get attention and had to make himself heard somehow. Percy was also top in his class, which he gloated about to his siblings because he felt there was nothing else for him to be proud of. He knew his siblings didn't like him, since he'd listened in on many of their conversations.

He was still reading when the dormitory door opened and Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch, walked in. Wood threw off his muddy clothes and dressed in his silky black pajamas. Wood slipped into bed and closed his eyes. Percy glared at him. He wanted the dormitory to himself, but instead had to share it with this quidditch obsessed loser, who didn't even do well in school. He closed his book and blew out the candle. His last thought before he went to bed was this: at least I don't have to share it with three or four different people.

The next morning Percy's eyes opened with a snap and he sat bolt upright. He'd had a terrible nightmare, but for the life of him couldn't figure out what it was. He looked over at the bed next to his and saw that Oliver was gone. He got dressed and went down to breakfast.

When he got there he saw Ron, his littlest brother, chatting with some friends and Ginny, his younger sister and the youngest of the Weasleys. He saw Fred and George talking with their friend Lee Jordan. He didn't join them, but instead slid down at the end of the table, at least three seats away from anyone of them.

It was during his charmed lesson that a shocking thing happened: He was paired up with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He'd slid down in his normal seat back row, farthest from the door. He listened as professor told them that they would be partnering up with a person of his, Professor Flitwick's, choice. Percy hated when they had to pair up, noone ever wanted to be his partner and since there was an odd number of students in the class Professor Flitwick either let him work alone or paired him up with another team.

Professor Flit wick pulled names out of a hat.

"Oliver and Benny" He said

"Dice and Danny"

"Sandy and Susie"

"Penelope(all the boys ears perked up at this except Percy) and Percy" He read off the tiny white slip. Everyone's mouth fell open and they all twisted around to stare at him. Percy could feel himself going red and glanced at Penelope, who looked delighted by this pairing. She cast him one of her famous smiles and he went even redder and stared at his desk the rest of the lesson aware of everyone glancing at him. He left the room in a hurry and went down to lunch.

While he was eating Penelope walked up to him and slid down in the chair. She flashed that dazzling smile again.

"Hi " she said, I guess we'll be working together. Percy nodded, but didn't look up from his food. "Don't you want to talk" she asked, looking a little hurt. Percy glanced up and was struck by her Beauty. As he glanced around the hall he noticed several people staring at them.

"I'll do the project and we'll both get the credit" HE told her expecting that was what the Ravenclaw wanted. Her smile turned into a frown.

"That's not what I wanted" she told him, sounding mad and hurt. "I always do my own work. I don't need you to do it or me. I am not that type of person" She said "meet me in the library after supper and we can get started". With that she stood up and left.

It was almost time to meet Penelope and Percy was heading towards the library. He didn't believe that Penelope would really be there, but on the off chance that she was he didn't want to be late. He turned a corner and suddenly felt cold, like ice water had been dumped on him. He lanced around and saw the ghost of the Gryffindor tower, Nearly Headless Nick was floating along the corridor. Nick stopped and glanced behind him as well.

"Hi Percy" Nick said floating beside him now. "Where are you going in such a rush"

"I'm supposed to meet somebody at the library for a project" he told Nick who seemed troubled by this.

"Last time somebody told you to meet them at the library they beat you up" Nick said.

"I know, but she could be genuine" Percy told him. Nick still looked troubled

"I'll come with you" Nick said.

I don't need your help" Percy told him, but he still insisted and Percy let him come along.


End file.
